


My Whole Heart

by arrowsgirlfriday



Series: Tell the World [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Also Anita is a gem and I realize that before now you didn't know anything about her, And it was the summer of 2010 and they're semi-adulting, Attempts at running, F/M, It's the time of their liiiiiiives, Waffles, and I ship them so bad, but I do and boy do I love her, but not really because have you met 24 year olds?, but that's not the important part, it's cute and they're cute, they do run for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsgirlfriday/pseuds/arrowsgirlfriday
Summary: May 2010. Tommy's got one more semester before he graduates from med school, Felicity is proud and has a certain proposal for him. He has a slightly different one.In this part, bets are lost, there are waffles as a deflection technique, and there is some interesting contact of skin on diner floors (does that sound kinky? It's not, I promise).





	My Whole Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Also there's a part where I attempt something different on my writing style.

_May 2nd, 2010_

Picture this: it’s 9 am on a Sunday, Tommy and Felicity decided they would attempt to run through the entirety of The Esplaned five times in less than two hours. They have no previous training other than… nothing, actually. They just decided it wouldn’t be that hard. Fools. Anyway, at the third go through, it’s already been an hour and they’re both winded. Felicity just decided that patch of grass looked good so she just laid down there. Tommy is still standing, but he’s gasping, he’s also about to drop, but he wants the title of victor. Felicity rolls her eyes and in between gasps agrees that he has better stamina than she does. 

And as per their agreement on this particular bet, Felicity will now pay for breakfast at the nearest place that serves waffles. They walk for fifteen minutes to cool off, and finally enter the diner. 

"Good morning kids! You both look drenched, can I get you some orange juice?" Anita, the nicest waitress on the East Coast, greeted them. Felicity had met her during her first summer at Boston, and at least once a month she went to the same diner for the best waffles and the nicest Anita. She'd become sort of like a surrogate mom when she'd found out Felicity had come to MIT at sixteen. And now at twenty, almost twenty one, Anita was proud of her as if she were her own. 

"Morning! Yes please!" Felicity smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek before she sat down at their usual booth.

"Good morning Anita!" Tommy greeted excitedly and wrapped an arm around her before leaning in conspiratorially, "You see, I had to prove my stamina-"

"Tommy!" 

"My endurance-"

"Tommy!" At this point Felicity was blushing furiously, her already hot skin was getting hotter and she could feel herself starting to sweat anew. 

"Darling, if you'd just let me finish, Anita would know what I'm talking about, you're making it sound like I'm talking about a different kind of physical aptitude." Tommy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked at her. "Anyhow, my dear Anita, I was the winner of a bet which would determine that the one who could finish 22 miles or so in an hour is the one with better stamina. And if neither could, the last one standing would get the title." Tommy finally sat down next to Felicity and hugged her. 

"Obviously I thought since I'm four years younger and don't have a history of binge drinking, I'd be crowned victorious."

"And Anita, as you now know, she was not." 

Anita simply laughed fondly at them, "I am not calling you anything other than Tommy, I'll have you know." Tommy pouted dramatically. "You're breaking my heart Anita, breaking it I'm telling ya."

"Don't listen to him Anita. Could I get some strawberry waffles and a cappuccino please?" 

"I'll have the triple chocolate pancakes please, oh! And two fried eggs, please."

"Sure thing, kids. I'll be right back. And Felicity, congratulations on your job offers, I knew you'd get something soon. If you choose Starling, please make sure to visit." Felicity nodded mutely, briefly wondering how she knew about the job offers and discarding the thought quickly because Tommy was now singing loudly asking her opinion on a new molecular robot while also talking her opinion on the shorts he was wearing. 

"Hun? Wha- Why are-" she tried but he just kept on that, so she shrugged and went to the restroom, she needed to wash her face. And prepare one last time her pitch. Her pitch? What was wrong with her? Her proposal? When she got back their drinks were on the table and as she sat down she took a sip of the coffee. 

“So, I was thinking…” Felicity started nervously, “since you’re almost done with med school, and I’ve graduated alright... And you know about that offer from Queen Consolidated, so if I take it, considering that you’d be okay with moving to Starling after you finish school, maybe do your residency back there…” She smiled at him, or attempted to, anyway. It looked more like a grimace, because she knew she was babbling and-“I was thinking we could maybe, I don’t know, we couldmoveintogether.” She shrugged and stuffed her mouth with a huge bite of a waffle. She nodded to herself, that way she wouldn’t back out from her decision to ask.

“Felicity, you are incredible. I-” Tommy let out a short laugh. “I would love to move in with you, but I have a different idea. And you’ve gotta hear me out cause you’re not done with that mouthful yet.” 

“Mbrgh-” she attempted and Tommy nodded, as if she was speaking very wisely.

“Thank you. Now, I know that we’ve only been dating six months, and we’ve known each other for less than a year, but I am sure that you are the woman I’m going to marry. You are the love of my life. I don’t want to wait any longer, I want to be yours.”

“Tommy-”

“Please let me finish, darling.” He shook his head and smiled. “If you don’t want to marry me right now, that’s fine, truly. But I do want you to marry me, I want to be your husband. Maybe it won’t happen next week, but I do know that it’s going to happen. Relationships aren’t perfect, mainly because people aren’t perfect, but I will try every single day of my life to become the perfect man for you Felicity Megan Smoak.” Tommy kneels before Felicity and pulls out a ring, “It’s not the biggest diamond out there and I’ve only got one year to finish med school, thanks to you.”

“No, it was all you, Tommy. Do not take merit away from you.”

“See, you’re amazing.” He smiled brilliantly at her and Felicity could’ve sworn her heart was going so fast it was a miracle it hadn’t yet burst out of her chest. “And I will transfer to Starling University, they’ve already accepted me, you’ll go kick ass at Queen Inc. and you’ll probably be the one paying most of the bills for a while,- ”

“Yes.”

“But we can make this work. We’ve got each other and we can be thrifty, I’ve learnt to be these past two years, anyhow so-” he was still listing off all that he’d been thinking for the past week until Felicity finally managed to break through to him.

“Tommy, yes! I’ll marry you, I never even considered that I’d marry at- well, that’s unimportant. The important thing here is that I love you.” She took in a shuddering breath and Tommy rose to sit next to her and grab her hands. “You know that after Cooper I felt that I’d be incapable of having a real relationship again and you helped me in ways I didn’t even know. You inspire me to be a better person, I like who I am with you. And I like who we are as a couple. I love you so much and I want to be yours forever.”

“I love you too, so much.” He kissed her, “so so much. I can’t wait to call you my wife.” Another kiss. “My very smart, talented, beautiful wife.”


End file.
